Un pas après l'autre
by Andiamo
Summary: Six personnes, reliées par le brouillard et un petit homme qui danse. Une histoire grotesque de pantins perdus dans leur propre existence et qui essaient désespérément de s'en sortir.
1. Un pas après l'autre

Un pas après l'autre, tremblant un peu, incertain, il dansait. Il n'entendais plus le monde extérieur, les cris des passants, le rire cynique des jeunes perdus, sans avenir. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis que le vent se tordait autour de lui, comme pour l'accompagner dans sa danse. Un petit saut l'entraîna de l'autre coté du trottoir sans qu'il n'en prenne compte. Un homme est assis, tout près. Il le regarde fixement. Il semble être de son âge mais il ne pourrait pas en jurer. Il arrête de danser devant l'homme et le salue d'une courbette. Celui-ci semble un peu surpris qu'on lui prête attention. Il sourit doucement, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé. Il a l'air incertain de ces gens perdus dans leur vie, trop instable et différent. Son t-shirt est trop grand, son jean est déchiré et ses chaussures sont dans un état lamentable. Le danseur sourit le prends par la main et le relève.

Il trébuche, il est assis depuis trop longtemps, il avait presque oublié la sensation d'une main amie et le sourire d'un cœur sincère. Le petit danseur recommence à se déplacer en de petits mouvements fluides, l'entraînant dans sa chorégraphie solitaire. Un léger frisson parcours sa colonne vertébrale et il émet un petit rire qui le fait se sentir coupable. Mais l'autre rit à son tour et il se détends. Un pas après l'autre, ils commencent à danser au milieu de la rue sous le regard blasé des passants. Un homme grimace et les insulte, le danseur l'ignore complètement. L'autre l'imite. Il ne sens plus cette fatigue lourde qui l'engourdissait comme un cauchemars, assombrissant sa vision, le paralysant dans ses mensonges et l'empêchant de sentir le monde autour de lui. Avec le petit danseur, il arrive à sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, son odorat lui révèle l'odeur de tout ces anonymes cachés par celle de cette ville lourde et étouffante, il peut enfin voir vraiment. Même si ce n'est que le temps d'une danse, il a l'impression de comprendre le sens du mot "exister", jusqu'ici concept vague et insipide. Son cœur bat enfin, comme il ne l'a jamais fait et il rit à s'en déchirer la gorge, au point d'en pleurer. Le danseur virevolte avec lui, léger, presque imperceptible. Pourtant il est là, il sent sa main dans la sienne et sa tête tourne assaillie par les sensations; les gens autours sont flous, gris et uniformes. Le danseur devant lui est blanc, si clair, si pur qu'il lui brûle les yeux. Il sourit et ses paupières fermées cachent ses iris clairs. Il a l'impression d'être indigne de cette personne extraordinaire de cette danse, avec ses ailes d'encre brûlées. IL doute et trébuche, mais le petit danseur le rattrape et le soutient. Il ouvre les yeux et ceux-ci semblent remplacer le bleu extraordinaire du ciel, caché par les immeubles. Bordel, ce qu'il a envie de chialer à ce moment. Les autres autour ne semblent pas conscients de ce qui se passe dans cette rue, de ce que représente cette danse. Ils avancent dans le brouillard, ce brouillard qui empêche de réfléchir qui empêche d'être vraiment triste ou heureux. Il a un peu peur de retourner dans le brouillard après la danse, de retourner dans la foule anonyme et de ne plus revoir le danseur.

Le danseur rit. Il n'a pas peur du brouillard, il n'a peur de rien tant qu'il danse. Un pas après l'autre. Il n'aime pas parler, les mots sont fourbes, ils en cachent d'autres qui blessent, qui n'ont pas toujours de sens, pas toujours d'importance. Les gens ont oublié la valeur des mots. Parfois il pense aux gens dans le brouillard. Est-ce qu'ils voient ne serait-ce qu'un peu, un petit rai de la lumière qu'il reçoit lorsqu'il danse ? Est-ce que ces pieds qui frappent le trottoir, ces mains qui frôlent son cavalier et ces yeux qui sourient sont d'un quelconque réconfort ? Mais le danseur ne doute jamais longtemps, il a arrêté il y a bien longtemps lorsqu'il a compris que les autres ne le voyait pas. Maintenant il danse.

Un pas après l'autre.


	2. L'homme assis

Je suis vraiment désolé, si seulement j'avais du courage, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. J'aurais pu sauver tellement de gens, juste en sacrifiant ma propre vie. Il semblerait que je sois toujours cet être faiblard que tu méprisais autrefois, on ne change pas si facilement. Peut-être que si tu avais été là, alors tout aurait été différent. Qui pourrait en juger, ça n'a pas été le cas, et maintenant il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Est-ce que les autre sauront un jour que j'ai été là, que j'ai existé et que je suis la cause de leur malheur ? Que par ma faute le monde est tombé aux mains de ces types, et que plus jamais ils ne pourrons sentir le soleil sur leur visage, plus jamais ils ne connaîtrons la fraîcheur du jour qui se lève, à cause d'un pauvre type qui fait des vidéos sur internet. Est-ce que mon nom sera murmuré dans le monde entier comme celui d'un lâche, un minable incapable de faire preuve de courage et de se sacrifier pour les autres, ne pensant qu'à son propre confort ?

Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il-te-plaît. Je t'en prie... Tu as toujours été tellement plus fort que moi, plus accroché à la réalité aussi, moins perdu dans le brouillard. Ces gens qui grouillent dans la rue avec leurs pancarte, qui pleurent leurs enfants, leurs parents, leurs amis, toi tu aurais put aller les voir, les mener pour changer les choses; tu aurais réussi à renverser ce type et les autres t'auraient acclamé comme leur sauveur. Moi j'ai peur, tellement peur. Je me sens comme gelé de l'intérieur, des milliards d'éclats de glace plantés mon crâne m'empêchent de réfléchir correctement. J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai hurlé, demandé de l'aide, mais ma voix semble avoir disparu. J'attire à peine l'attention et mes jambes refusent de bouger. Je me sens perdu. Est-ce que toi tu vas m'aider ? Ton regard me dit le contraire. Tu vas partir ? Maintenant ? Bien. Je m'y attendais un peu, je ne pensais pas obtenir ton soutient après tout, même si je t'avoue que je l'espérais un peu.

Dehors il fait un peu froid, on ne vois pas le ciel caché par les immeubles, j'en ai même oublié la couleur. J'avais prié pour que tu me pardonne, mais il semblerai que les dieux eux-mêmes me méprisent, moi et mes stupides vœux irréalisables. Mes jambes sont tellement lourdes, je suis tellement fatigué... Je tombe au sol plus plus que je ne m'assois pour regarder la foule anonyme passer, tout ces visages fatigués, dans le brouillard. Devant moi, il y un jeune homme brun. Il a le pas souple et élastique d'un animal sauvage, hypnotique. Il danse.


	3. Le sauveur

Prostré sur la table, il a du mal à réfléchir, le souffle court, les pensées embrouillées avec l'impression que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, que tout est perdu à jamais. La sensation grisante des courses dans la rue, le bonheur simple d'un rire partagé, tout ça est perdu à jamais. Il le savait depuis le début, évidemment qu'il ne serait jamais à lui. Mais il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces, supplié jusqu'à en saigner, juste pour pouvoir continuer à marcher à ses côtés. C'était son seul et unique souhait, et putain ! Pourquoi croit-on autant que prier sert à quoi que ce soit ? Maintenant tout ce qui restait c'était ce gout amer, et ce vide à ses côtés. Ce vide tellement douloureux. Son cœur lui fait mal sa respiration irrégulière lui donne l'impression d'étouffer et il ne sent plus cette envie de vivre à laquelle il s'accrochait farouchement, sans même savoir pourquoi. Ce sentiment de désespoir a un goût un peu douceâtre, il lui chuchote de se vautrer dedans, de se laisser aller. Cette conscience tellement forte de n'être rien, ce malaise qui lui déchirait les entrailles, comment le faire disparaître ? Est-ce que la mort apaiserait cette souffrance dont il ne veut plus ? Il est persuadé du contraire. Sans ce corps qui l'oblige à bouger pour se nourrir, qui l'oblige à vivre alors il ne resterait que son esprit, la perte et tout le temps du monde pour s'épuiser à essayer de l'ignorer, à pleurer et maudire son destin, comme dans une vieille tragédie grecque. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de méchants ou de gentils, et qu'il n'est pas un héros. Et qu'il n'y a personne pour entendre ses cris.

Dehors le monde s'agite, le brouillard descend sur la ville, mais il n'y fait pas attention, parce que ça fait tellement mal, que ses idées sont tellement embrouillées ses yeux brûlent et il n'entends plus les autres. On dit que l'amour rends aveugle, mais c'est inexact, il rends égoïste et désespéré. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il en a conclu et il n'a pas envie de se battre, il n'a plus envie. Celui qu'il aime s'éloigne et il pourrait presque toucher son dos, mais celui-ci se dissout quand il le frôle et le rêve disparaît. L'autre à un pouvoir beaucoup plus puissant que le sien sur cet homme, bien plus qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir.

Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le remplacer, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, tenter d'endiguer l'immense vague qui menaçait de le détruire. Était-il possible d'oublier de faire comme si il ne l'avait jamais connu, juste une ombre du passé ? Cette simple idée lui donne envie de vomir. Et il la rejette au loin. Il se rappelle de cet homme qui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et même si il se dégoûte d'être capable de penser à ce qu'il va faire, d'être capable de le faire, il enfile son masque souriant. Parce qu'il a besoin d'oublier, parce qu'il n'est pas fort.


	4. L'ombre

Quelque part, il sent quelque chose se briser en lui. Une barrière qui retenait ces émotions a disparut, les laissant déferler comme autant de lames qui le blessent, lui et ceux qui l'entourent. Tout ces gens qu'il aime, il ne les voit même plus, un voile rouge devant les yeux, son corps entier vibrant de rage. La bête qui gronde en lui grandit de jours en jours, affamée. Il voit son manège, il voit et il veut le détruire, le réduire à néant et effacer jusqu'à la plus infime preuve de son existence. Mais l'homme est puissant et charismatique, et on ne peut aller contre son pouvoir.

Alors il hurle d'impuissance en voyant cet homme les manipuler sans pouvoir rien faire contre. Il voit son sourire paisible, fourbe. Ses mains qui cajolent et apprivoisent pour mieux tromper; les autres ne s'en rendent même plus compte, tellement habitués à être manipulés, tristes pantins. Et peut importe combien il se démène, combien il tente de se débattre, toujours l'autre sourit, en pointant du doigt ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde, en une menace silencieuse. Et partagé entre sa colère et la peur qui l'étouffe à l'idée de les perdre, il ne peut que hurler en silence. Ses mains tremblent et sa voix se casse contre les murs invisibles que lui oppose l'homme au sourire goguenard.

Il a essayé de traiter avec lui, de l'éloigner de sa famille, sans résultat. Il a pensé à partir, pour les protéger, mais il sait qu'il les aime trop pour pouvoir vivre sans eux. Il a appris à ravaler sa colère et à courber l'échine, à ignorer le serpent qui semble s'agiter dans son ventre quand l'autre sourit, cette nausée quand il croise son regard. Un jour il ne supportera plus cette tension, il craqueras et il le sait. Il le sait même trop bien, alors il se brime autant qu'il peut et il sourit.

Avant il avait un ami sur lequel il pouvait compter, qui l'aidait, mais ils se sont éloignés. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la raison de cet éloignement, loin si loin... Il ferme les yeux. Une boule d'énergie malsaine bouillonne en lui, et il craint le moment ou elle le détruira pour sortir. A peine l'ombre de lui-même. Il ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang, la douleur le soulageant un instant. Un long gémissement plaintif s'échappe de ses lèvres quand il pense à sa gamine, tellement petite et fragile, tellement facile à blesser...

Il les protégeras, peut importe le prix à payer, peut importe si il doit s'enfoncer dans le brouillard et oublier jusqu'à son propre nom, renier sa propre existence. Et la bête gronde au fond de lui, prête à tuer.


	5. l'homme souriant

L'homme marche d'un pas assuré, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il possède un grand pouvoir et il le sait. Il est curieux et il jongle avec les mots comme personne. Il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, d'ailleurs il pense que personne ne l'est. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir les manipuler, de voir ceux qui s'en rendent compte enrager en silence, il trouve les autres réellement fascinants. Parfois il se sent un peu seul, un peu vide, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne croit pas aux âmes sœurs et aux coups de foudres, il est un trop pragmatique pour ça. Et puis les autres ont l'air, de tomber amoureux tellement facilement, et ça les rends tellement faibles et encore plus facilement manipulables... Il ne veux pas devenir comme eux.

Dernièrement, il se rends compte que les gens sont en train de tomber dans le brouillard, et il ne saurait dire si cela l'amuse ou le désespère. Tellement faibles, incapables de supporter leur propre poids... Son regard tombe sur l'homme aux mains de suie qui passe devant son bureau, comme chaque jour. Il est de plus en plus vague, et le brouillard semble le bouffer un peu plus chaque minute. Malgré la voix intérieure qui lui hurle d'intervenir, il se refuse à agir et sa main reste inerte. Il ne veut aider personne, surtout pas cet homme qu'il ne connait pas. La petite voix lui souffle doucement que peut-être il pourrait l'aider, et qu'à ce moment il ne serait plus un inconnu. Il la rejette au loin, dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il connait le pouvoir de ses propres mots, suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils sont dangereux.

Pourtant la voix est tiède et douce, pas sirupeuse comme la sienne, et elle a encore des inflexions chaleureuses, sans arrières pensées. Il l'ignore tout de même. Parfois, il se demande ce qui peut bien le pousser à vouloir aider cet homme, de manière aussi impulsive et peut réfléchie, à l'opposée totale de ses habitudes. Il sait que la petite voix a la réponse, mais il sait également qu'elle lui dira la vérité, ce qu'il ressent vraiment et il ne veux pas connaitre la vérité sur lui-même. Pas encore.

Seulement, l'autre commence vraiment à devenir gris, fiévreux. Et ses propres mains prennent la teinte du charbon, et jouer avec les mots à l'ennuyer. Comme si il manquait quelque chose. Et le petit danseur, tellement lumineux vient prendre sa main et le guide, faisant hurler la voix. Un rugissement de victoire.


	6. Mains de suies

Il marche depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvient même plus de la destination qu'il souhaitais atteindre. Il est seul maintenant, parce que par fierté, il a refusé les mains qu'on lui tendait. Son monde et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire se désintègrent et tombent en poussière autour de lui, le poussant lentement dans le brouillard. Ses efforts pour tenter de réparer ce qu'il a fait sont vains et risibles, et peut importe combien il essaie, ses mains sont trop sales pour seulement pouvoir prétendre soigner une coupure.

Il s'est arrêté, perdu. Quel était son but, quel était la chose pour laquelle il se battait et à qui il a tout sacrifié ? Ses mains couvertes de suie tremblent violemment, et il n'arrive même plus à se souvenir de son propre nom. Quelque part, il n'a pas vraiment peur de disparaître, il ne sais même pas si il a un jour existé. Il se rappelle des conseils de son ami le danseur, les mots sont inutiles, les mots mentent ne leur faits pas confiance. Avait-il trop fait confiance aux mots ? Il ne sent même plus la faim, alors qu'il avait toujours été affamé. Plus de connaissances, plus d'amis, plus d'ennemis, plus de tout. Maintenant il se sent vide. Plus de rêves un peu niais d'enfant, d'ambitions trop adulte ou de petits buts idiots et faciles à atteindre. Juste le vide et le monstre qui le cloue au sol, l'enfonce dans le brouillard et l'empêche de voir les mains qui voudraient l'aider.

Est-ce la fin ? Il n'arrive même plus à se souvenir du gout sucré et un peu amer d'une étreinte... Il essaie de se débattre; dans un dernier sursaut, frappe le monstre de toutes les forces qui lui reste, et aperçoit la main qui lui est tendue. Une main blanche et pure comme un rayon de soleil, et il n'ose pas la toucher. La main en amène une autre, une main noire charbon, presque aussi sombre et sale que la sienne, mais en quelque sorte aussi claire que l'autre, et moins effrayante, presque familière. Il l'attrape et une grande force le tire du brouillard. Il croirait presque mourir quand le brouillard le quitte, tellement les sensations sont fortes et belles, tellement la lumière est violente. Il se cache les yeux et recule mais l'autre main, aussi sombre que la sienne lui rouvre les yeux.

La lumière l'inonde et le réchauffe. Et il se souvient de tout.


End file.
